Marvel Knights Issue 10
<<< 'Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '>>> <<< 'The Last Stand '>>> '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #10 '''is the second part in the final Sub-Arc (The Last Stand) in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Collected Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Spider-Man *Black Cat Villains *The Sinister Twelve: #Green Goblin #Electro #Vulture #Scorpion (as Venom) #Sandman #Hydro-Man #Chameleon #Shocker #Lizard #Hammerhead #Tombstone #Boomerang *Rhino Civilians *Peter Parker *Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Norman Osborn *Blackie Drago Only Appearance *Tony (Civilian/Guard) *Scotty (Civilian/Guard) *Haydn (Civilian/Guard) Plot Summary Spider-Man sits in the graveyard in the rain. He talks to Uncle Ben's now broken tombstone, and says he doesn't know if he can save Aunt May in time. At Peter and Mary Jane's apartment he and Black Cat tell Mary Jane the plan about breaking Norman Osborn out of prison, following Mac Gargan's orders. Mary Jane gets disgruntled and sick over the news, and a fight between her and Black Cat breaks out until Peter breaks it up. Peter leaves, believing this to be the only way to save Aunt May, but Mary Jane feels that Norman has other plans. When Peter leaves she pulls out a gun. Spider-Man and Black Cat scale the cliffs up to Ryker's Island. Spider-Man says that after this is all over he plans on revealing his identity and going into witness protection. Meanwhile a group of guards, Tony, Scotty and Haydn plan on killing Norman in his cell for 'poisoning' Scotty's wife. Black Cat cuts out all the power to cameras and lights in the building. On his way to Osborn's cell, Spider-Man sees Blackie Drago sleeping in his cell, and Rhino. Spider-Man breaks Norman out. By the time the group of guards arrive, Norman is gone, and Haydn says the monitor shows him making a jigsaw in the cell, he hits the alarm. In the drainage system under Ryker's Spider-Man, Black Cat and Norman flee the prison, but run into a maintance server. Norman headbutts him and knocks him out cold. Security officers come and attempt to shoot the trio. Spider-Man jumps into the lake. While trying to swim to a shore the water lifts Spider-Man out. He is then brought to land, the water forming into Hydro-Man. Sandman also has Black Cat pinned down. The Green Goblin comes in and taunts Spider-Man for always seeing the best in people, oblivous to Green Goblin's double cross and multiple plans. He then calls out the rest of his members: Lizard, Shocker, Vulture (who now wears a mask to conceal his scars), Electro, Chameleon, Hammerhead, Tombstone and Boomerang. They quickly surround Spider-Man and Black Cat. Electro urges Green Goblin to reveal the team name, and he does: The Sinister Twelve. He says it was just to bad Scorpion didn't show up. Behind Green Goblin, Scorpion does show up, as the new Venom, exclaiming he wouldn't miss Spider-Man's last stand for the world. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter Category:Spider-Man/Appearance Category:Black-Cat/Appearance Category:Sinister Six/Appearance Category:Green Goblin/Appearance Category:Electro/Appearance Category:Vulture/Appearance Category:Venom/Appearance Category:Sandman/Appearance Category:Hydro-Man/Appearance Category:Chameleon/Appearance Category:Shocker/Appearance Category:Lizard/Appearance Category:Hammerhead/Appearance Category:Tombstone/Appearance Category:Boomerang/Appearance Category:Rhino/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:Norman Osborn/Appearance Category:Blackie Drago/Appearance